


Baking

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Series: One-word Oneshots [6]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: One-word Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Baking

“They don’t have to be perfect.” Alyssa murmured, watching Emma carefully shape the batter onto the tray in neat, perfect clumps.

“Shh. Concentrating.” Emma whispered, poking her tongue out in focus as she carefully arranged the soon-to-be cookies. “Besides, I know better than to take baking advice from you.”

Alyssa gaped. “That was one time!”

Emma grinned at her, lowering her voice an octave in order to mimic their junior year chemistry teacher. “ _ Miss Greene, please watch your peanut brittle or it will- _ ” Emma paused, making an explosion gesture with her hands. “Fwoosh.” 

“Not a fwoosh, was more like a  _ boom! _ ” Alyssa commented, grinning from her spot sat at their kitchen table.

“Whatever sound it made, you’re lucky that the local teenage lesbian was there to be your knight in shining armor.” 

“Delivering paper towels to me while trying to stammer out a hello, my hero.” Alyssa recounted sarcastically before she got up, walking over to Emma and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. 

“Don’t distract me now, or I’ll turn into you.” 

“Oh my God, Emma,  _ let it go _ already.” Alyssa laughed into her shoulder, trying to keep a grin off her face. 

“Can’t, it made me fall in love with you.” Emma turned her head to kiss Alyssa’s cheek, and then moved away to put the tray in the oven. “Uh, thank you, by the way, for showing me this. It helped calm me down a bit.” 

“Whenever I’d have a nightmare as a kid, before he left, my dad would make brownies with me and then he’d save them and send two with me for lunch everyday. I used to give the extra one to Shelby Gonzales.”

“Damn, where were you when I was a kid? To think, I could’ve been sharing dessert with you at lunch  _ ages  _ ago.” Emma laughed, setting a timer on her phone. 

Alyssa smiled. “My point is, stress-baking calmed me down a lot. Well, until my mother barred me from doing it on account of  _ perfect pristine health _ , but before that? It really helped. I think it could help you too. It’s like putting a little good into the world. Taking the energy and putting it into creating something.” 

Emma paused. “Is this a ploy to get me to bake you M&M cookies?” 

“No. But now that you mention it..” Alyssa trailed off, laughing when Emma playfully nudged her shoulder. “By the way, how much time’s left?” 

Emma glanced at her phone. “Like nine minutes.” She stated. “Wanna watch vine compilations?” 

“God, I love you.” 

* * *

When the timer went off, Emma almost fell out of her seat. 

“You’re very enthusiastic about those cookies.” Alyssa chuckled, shutting the laptop they were using. Emma shot her a playful glare before going over to open the oven. “Oven mitts.” She warned her, and Emma nodded once, grabbing the mitts in question off the counter and putting them on before taking the cookies out. 

“See?” Emma began. “Perfection  _ helps _ . Look at how fucking good these look.”

“You sound like my mother.” Alyssa laughed, taking a cookie before immediately dropping it because, ow, hot.

“That’s so rude. Now you don’t get a cookie.” Emma pouted. 

Alyssa picked one up anyways, putting it onto a napkin before blowing on it. 

“That hardly helps.” Emma grinned. 

“Shut up.” She smiled, biting the cookie, smiling smug at her girlfriend when her mouth  _ wasn’t  _ on fire. Alyssa finished chewing and her eyes lit up. “Holy shit.” 

“Is it good?” Emma asked cautiously, sitting next to her. 

Alyssa looked down at the cookie, then at her, before grinning. Emma gasped when she felt the other tug her closer by her t-shirt. “You tell me.” Alyssa said, before pulling Emma in.

Emma made a mental note that stress baking wasn’t actually all that bad. 

Atleast, not when Alyssa was here. 

  
  



End file.
